yrtchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyle Heffernan
Lyle is a survivor of the Apocalypse ''living in Castra. He is a ''pilot ''on Damon's salvager team and is the only one capable of flying archaic airships excavated from their missions. He is also a sharpshooter, specializing in sniper rifles. He currently owns Shera, an old vessel from Gaia. Quotes *“There's no point regretting the past. That's right. We shouldn't fight for the past, but for future instead.”'' Etymology The name Lyle is also used as a girl name, but the use for boys is much more common. Its pronunciation is LAYL †. Lyle is used predominantly in the English language and it is derived from Old French origins. It is from the elements de' meaning from ; 'isle island. '''The first name is from an English and Scottish surname derived from the Anglo-Norman 'de l'isle' meaning ''from the island. The place name usually referred to an area of raised land or higher ground, not necessarily in the river or sea. The first name was adopted by English speakers in the 19th century.'' This ancient Irish name is an Anglicized form of the Gaelic surname "O hIfearnain", the "O" prefix indicating "(male) descendant of", and the personal name "Ifearnan", a diminutive formation from the nickname "Ifreannach", demon, from "ifreann", hell. Traditionally, Irish family names are taken from the heads of tribes, or from some illustrious warrior, and are usually prefixed by "O", as above, or "Mac", denoting "son of". Background Lyle and his brother Neil were born in Edge, a city that was built east to the remains of Midgar and remained standing up until the dawning of the'' Apocalypse. They both grew up fairly well, surrounded by a large families and both charistmatic enough to possess a healthy pool of friends in the neighourhood. When Edge would ever so often hold rememberance ceremonies still of the terror that plagued Gaia, the community's morale was constantly boosted and the need to help each other out was a prevalent theme among many families in Edge. With this, the brothers were encouraged to partake in many errands helping out various folk in their sector. Commonly aiding the elderly and looking after younger children even in their teens. As they grew older the two went off in their seperate ways into new professions. Niel, being the youngest and the most stoic out of the two, chose a path in medicine and pursued his dream of becoming a doctor where he would run his own medical center in Edge. whereas the far more ambitious and adventurous Lyle chose a career in mercenary work-- much to the dismay of his parents. Lyle would take up jobs where he would luxuriate in the riches he sought from hunts performed just after the Lunar Cry when the fiend population had rose considerably. Demand for his talents were at an all time high and he was constantly flitting between many cities across the Planet. At some point in his history Lyle had come across the remains of ''Shera, an old command ship from the warring days of Gaia many hundreds of years ago. With the help of his friends, and those whom revelled in the oppurtunity to spring life back into old relics, Shera had become operational once again and his mercenary days would continue. Apocalypse It is an event that cost him all those whom he considered dear, and one that would not just fade with time. Lyle had been on his way back to Edge for a family visit when the Apocalypse began, shielded by the buoyancy of his vessel whereas most of below was churned and split apart by forming chasms of molten rock. With the Lunar Cry having brought many fiends unto the Planet, the risk of having city walls broken was high during these tremors, and Lyle desperatly sought to return home as fast as possible so he could rescue his family, and perchance, as many citizens he could fit aboard. Lyle had landed his ship in Meteor Square, where a monument erected during the Old World now lay in ruins, calling out to those nearby to scramble onboard as swiftly as he could. He and his mercenary team had formed a small squadron of fighters, defending the ship from incoming demons and their ilk, and aiding the local legion in their fight against the invaders. Heeding to the fact that he had seen none of his family members climb aboard, Lyle declared his eagerness to find his family, running into the fray and disappearing among the debris. What Lyle had found was something that shattered his heart. His brother, Niel, lay trapped under a fallen scaffold, with metallic brochettes imbedded into parts of his leg. Lyle frantically tried to remove as much rubble as he could, but Niel had died during the process from blood loss and shock. Thereafter would Lyle find the remains of his mother and father, also crushed under the immense weight of their home. Lyle returned to his ship, relieved that his squad had managed to deter the hellions in his absence, where they eventually left the now decimated city of Edge and planned to remain airbourne until they found a safe breadth of land to rest. During this nomadic period, Lyle and his crew -- along with all of the survivors of Edge -- would find Castra, but a mere campsite in its beginnings, and make their home there. Castra Lyle lives in Praesidium, the military zone of Castra, just east from his own hanger bay where he can still look upon his ship from his window. Folk living in this quarter are rare, so Lyle often indulges in the solitariness after working with many people all day round, often staying up late into the early morning cleaning his gun - Stratos - or playing old video games that were salvaged greedily from missions outside. Lyle's role in Castra is an important one despite the air of relaxation he regurarly exudes, being the only man capable of flying Shera - Castra's only airship - and is also one of the only military personnel who can use precision rifles in long-range combat. Requests sent from his superiors ask him to take in students, which he does so reluctantly, where he can teach them the basics about pilotting while remaining terribly worried for his ship. However, Lyle's eagerness to help the populace overrides any excuses to keep his ship from harm, often encouraging the youngsters to always help out, taunting them with promises of lunch if they help him clean his beloved vessel. Lyle's ability to round up the common folk and get them to help out is a refreshing, magnetic thing to behold. Appealing to those whom watch from afar and grateful for his input in society. Personality Like his father, Lyle is always considered a flirty and laid-back individual; care-free and straightforward in how he deals with others. His ability to step in and lighten the mood is honed by his natural charisma, peppering his comrades with the same joviality he garners. He is analytical in how he can pick-up a problem with another, hellbent on offering them his aid and giving them advice when they need it. His sense of justice is an essential part of him which he takes pride in, disallowing it from being clouded by weak-judgement without investigating the matter at first hand, coupled by his strong motivation to make a difference in a world that was ravaged by creatures unimaginable. However, after the death of his younger brother, Neil, there was a part of him that was lost. He struggles with the visions of his past, having witnessed the death of his brother during the Apocalypse, unable to save him when he was trapped under rubble in Edge. He constantly battles these impending feelings of guilt, subsequently withdrawing from conversations about his family by changing the subject, or saying that he is hungry. His cowardice when it comes to his past is visible in how he refuses to speak of his old home, or of his occupation before Castra's construction. Lyle is fond of Shera, his beloved ship, his ire peaking if someone was to bring any harm to it. He refers to his ship as his wife, occassionally using Shera as an catalyst for guilt-tripping, and crooning of how she understands his feelings. ''He has a common - albeit stereotypical -'' "captain will go down with his ship" ''mindset when it comes to salvager missions, never hesitant in broadcasting his undying love for his vessel and comfortable with the idea of dying on his ship. Lyle is notorious for his habit of making references to pop and global culture, often placing himself in the role of another character, or comparing individuals to characters he knows from shows, movies or video games. This is not done to tease those around him, but is a defense mechanism to stop himself from dwelling on darker thoughts -- such as the loss of his family -- and uses such as a means to keep his mind occupied by alternate personalities or other issues that are not his own. Appearance Lyle is a fine young man who is naturally radiant-- much to the dismay of his morning efforts where he rarely bothers to comb his hair. He has fairly long, wavy brown hair that settles on the peak of his shoulders, often worn loosely and rarely tied back. He also has blue eyes with central amber heterochromia in both. Lyle primarily sports a ''Green Jumpsuit, ''which he dons when he is pilotting his ship or merely hanging around his hanger bay. He is rarely seen without it, and moreso rarely seen dressed in civilian clothes. The garments are made up of three core colours: green, navy blue and silver. The green material is made of a soft, almost paperthin kevlar material that spreads across his arms, sides and shins, where the more durable blue material covers his chest and abdomen. Silver lines the splits in material, as well as being the predominant colour of his pauldrons that protect the shoulders. The collar about his neck is of a rubbery material with velcro straps to seal up the garment. The outfit itself is flexible, tough and impervious to water and other liquids. Weapons *'Stratos: Lyle commonly utilizes a powerful precision-rifle in combat, affectionatly named Stratos in his ongoing love for everything he uses. It is a gun that is more suited for application of long-range combat than other rifles, built for optimal levels of accuracy, and fitted with a telescopic sight for a military centerfire catridge. With the scope removed he can use it as a bolt-action rifle, but usually he tends to keep his distance in heated battle and pick off targets about his comrades. Skills It is clear that Lyle possesses a superb sharpshooting skill, and also has a proficient knowledge with a wide array of firearms. As a trained sniper, he knows much about stealth tactics and has an intuitive understanding of trajectory physics. Along with his skill with firearms, Lyle is shown to be an excellent pilot and know the technical skills pertaining to his beloved airship. *Enhanced Marksmanship: Lyle displays an uncanny accuracy, being able to pick off distant enemies with ease using his sniper rifle. However, Lyle's talent with other guns is also notable. It is rumoured that perhaps he had undergone Mako Treatment in the past, a strong explanation for the drastic improvement in his aim. This however has not been confirmed. *Enhanced Gunmanship: Lyle is highly skilled with most, if not all, types of guns. This allows him to perform great feats and be a great benefit in long-ranged combat. This is further enhanced by his seemingly natural good aim. *Mech Piloting Intuition: The ability to have an extraordinary skill in piloting mechs/mecha/giant robots. *Vehicle Intuition: The ability to have an extraordinary skill in operating vehicles. Trivia *Lyle is a rabid - if not obsessive - consumer of Ramen, ''a dish he orders from nearby cheap curry houses to be delivered to his workplace, and often stocking his ship with mad amounts of the dish to prepare him for long missions. *Lyle is rarely seen in civilian clothes, often opting to keep himself fitted in his ''jumpsuit. *He has a birthmark, a'' stock-bite'', on his upper left eyelid. It is tanned in colour and rather difficult to see, though more visible when he is sleeping. *He has a fear of losing his sight. Relationships Kaoru Ishida Lyle and Kaoru bonded over what they were interested in, first meeting when Lyle came to Seventh Heaven for a drink. He took a liking to her quiet demeanor, though was rather troubled by the lack of respect she had for herself. Despite their similarities in interest, Lyle and Kaoru possessed entirely different idealogies. Where Lyle likes to look to the future by embracing the present, Kaoru always dwells on the past and keeps a tight grasp on her origins as well as her religion, often asking awkward questions to Lyle in which he immediatly withdraws from with another subject. Kaoru regards Lyle as an older brother, which is a feeling that is shared mutually with his sprightly need to call her "little sis." Genesis Rhapsodos Affectionatly calling him "Elder" or "Old Man", Lyle maintains a peaceful relationship with his superior, and is somewhat indebted to him. On occassion Lyle finds himself intimidated by Genesis, often withdrawing to his quarters when it is clear that Genesis has been riled by a mistake in operations, exposing his cowardice to all those about him. Nevertheless, Lyle remains loyal and inexplicably drawn to Genesis as an individual. Nym Lyon Damon Hunter Tinni Audric Charbonneau Émilie Charbonneau Gallery lyle_1.png 02.jpg 2.png tumblr_inline_mu5h8feFoI1rn9zqc.gif tumblr_inline_mu5hfnpZtn1rn9zqc.gif tumblr_inline_mu5i5vWjxr1rn9zqc.gif tumblr_inline_mu5hqeXHph1rn9zqc.gif tumblr_inline_mu5i9nVQAD1rn9zqc.gif tumblr_inline_mu5i6qv8g81rn9zqc.gif tumblr_inline_mu5h5fZaqi1rn9zqc.gif tumblr_lzi0zdQLeQ1rpwoc2o2_500.gif tumblr_lxjql3SNho1r1fulj.gif jasper-gif-harry-potter-vs-twilight-20444329-500-200.gif Category:The Future Category:TifaTeacakes' Characters Category:Human Category:Tifa's Mains